With a Wink and a Smirk
by BethBrokes
Summary: Tag to the Pegasus Project. Lorne gives Cam a tour of Atlantis.


Written for the prompt 'Cam/Lorne, winky faces in emails'. An explicit version can be found on my AO3 acount.

* * *

_"Ev,_  
_ANOTHER party?! Seems like that's all you ever do over in Pegasus! When do you even find time to piss off the Wraith so much? ;)_  
_Cam"_

Sheppard had introduced them that time SG-1 visited Atlantis. Purely as a guide, of course, to help Cam orient himself in the Ancient city. Lorne had shown him the balcony where he liked to paint, allowing Cam a few moments to enjoy the view of sunset over the city, before continuing the tour, which eventually led to the quarters Cam had been assigned for the night - Doctor Weir had insisted SG-1 stay in the city while the Odyssey replenished its supplies and calculated coordinates and whatnot. When Lorne had asked him if he was going to the party some of the science team were throwing - which would apparently be more fun than it sounded, thanks to copious amounts of Athosian booze - and Cam had said he might just swing by, Lorne had clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled, his dark eyes almost twinkling under the Lantean fluorescents. Lorne's hand had lingered a second too long... but then he was excusing himself, leaving Cam in his doorway thinking how maybe this party wasn't such a good idea.

_"Cam,_  
_Hey, you know we have so many parties BECAUSE we piss the Wraith off so much. Didn't hear you complaining last time you were here, either ;)_  
_Evan"_

The Athosian wine turned out to be quite good; it was smoky but sweet, like whiskey with honey, and (judging by the way even Sam's face had a flush to it after just a few glasses) pretty strong. Cam was stood to one side of the large glass windows, watching the party with his second tumbler-full of wine half-finished in his hand, when Lorne slipped up to him.  
"Having fun?" Standing to Cam's left, his closeness excusable in the crowded room, Lorne smiled up at Cam.  
"Sure. As post-universe-saving parties go, I'd say this is pretty good. And you weren't wrong about the booze." He nodded to his glass. "That guy - Halling, was it? - makes some great moonshine." He took another swig of it in appreciation.  
"You're not wrong there, Colonel." Somehow the rank felt more like a nickname coming from Lorne - the man seemed to ooze informality. Cam watched him as he had some of his own drink. Mid-sip, Lorne realised he was watching, and glanced over, his grey eyes meeting Cam's for a second before Cam looked away, embarrassed. Lorne finished the last inch in his glass before grinning at Cam like nothing had happened and speaking again.  
"So, Vala's a real firecracker, isn't she?" he inclined his head towards the makeshift bar, which Vala was currently sitting on, biting down on the straw in her drink and making eyes at someone in Atlantis uniform who was chatting animatedly to her.  
Cam snorted and turned away from her, facing Lorne instead. "You can say that again." Realising he was now inappropriately close to Lorne, Cam took a step backwards. In response, either to his question or his movement, Lorne leant in to say quietly:  
"So, you and she never... you know?"  
Cam felt himself blush as he found his eyes meeting Lorne's warm grey ones. "Uh, no. She, uh, she offered. More than once actually, but, I..." He trailed off, breaking eye contact and taking a sip of his drink before he continued. "Let's just say she's not my type." He took another, larger, swig of his drink. Lorne withdrew, looking Cam up and down with an almost quizzical expression.  
"Huh." Cam flashed him an awkward half-smile and turned to watch the party again.  
"Nor mine." Shocked at what he thought he'd just heard implied, Cam stayed put, staring out at the room full of happy people in various states of drunkenness. He didn't even move when he felt Lorne lean in close to speak right into his ear, his breath tickling as he said, in a voice that damn near made Cam melt, "You know, there's a great view of Atlantis at night from my quarters. If you like."  
"I think..." he paused, turning his head to look at the all-too-innocent look on Lorne's face, and made up his mind. "I'd like that."  
He stayed a half step behind Evan as they made their way through the corridors that all looked the same, until they reached a door that looked like all the others. Lorne's tour earlier had done nothing to help Cam figure this place out, but he figured now wasn't the time to mention it. Lorne keyed in a code on the pad next to the door, and the door whooshed open.  
He hadn't been lying about the view. In the centre of the softly-lit room was a double bed, flanked by some cabinets against the wall, and beyond that the whole of Atlantis was laid out in glittering lights, some sections conspicuous by their darkness, others doubly lit by reflected light from the large moon.  
"Wow. That is a great view." He entered the room, drawn towards the wall made entirely of glass, or something like it, that gave Lorne one of the best views in the city. Without thinking, he said "Who'd you have to sleep with to get a view like this?"  
Cam heard Lorne walk up behind him as he spoke. "You don't want to know." The door whooshed shut again. "Besides, they made me promise not to tell." He appeared at Cam's side, a little closer than would have been appropriate in the crowd of coworkers they'd just left and certainly not appropriate for two Air Force officers who barely knew each other and were standing in a dimly-lit room. Cam licked his lips, swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"Did I, uh... Did I ever thank you for that tour earlier?"  
Lorne chuckled, and Cam could picture the mischievous grin on his face. "I guess not. You could do it now though." He turned, hands in his pockets, to look at Cam

_"Ev,_  
_Well my mouth was too busy to complain, for the most part ;)_  
_But honestly, we piss the Ori off just as much and you don't see the SGC breaking out the alcohol every other day... Well, except Vala._  
_Cam"_

Vala's voice in the corridor distracted him, causing a sharp intake of breath at the fear they might be discovered, but it turned out she was only leading some poor man back to her quarters, flirting loudly and faux-drunkenly as she went. Her laughter soon faded out of earshot.  
Lorne's hand drifted up from Cam's shoulder to caress the back of his head, fingers tangling absently in his short hair. Cam returned his attention to the task at hand, and it didn't take long before Lorne managed to gasp out something mostly incoherent which Cam took to mean he wouldn't last long, and put his hands one Cam's shoulders to gently push him away. Evidently, he had other plans. Smiling, Cam slowly removed himself and looked up at Lorne, who was grinning a little dazedly down at him.  
"You're welcome. Although I'm sure it wasn't that good a tour, Colonel."  
Cam laughed as he stood up, before taking Lorne's face in his hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

_"Cam,_  
_Right. And when it wasn't too busy, you definitely weren't complaining..._  
_You know, I've got some leave coming up. Maybe you could throw me a 'Welcome back to Earth' party ;)_  
_Evan"_

Fumbling with the button on Cam's pants, Lorne allowed Cam to lead him backwards to the foot of the bed where, on achieving his goal, he unzipped Cam's pants and tugged them down. Cam accordingly kicked them off and away from the bed. Impatiently, Lorne pushed the front of Cam's shirt up, and the Lieutenant Colonel complied, pulling it off over his head, leaving himself in just boxers. Lorne's pants and underpants had long since been removed, so he took his own shirt off and stood for a second, butt-naked, watching Cam slide his underwear off. He looked up at Cam's chuckle.  
"See something you like, Major?"  
"Yes sir." And then it was Lorne's turn to lean in for a kiss, with one hand starting at the nape of Cam's neck to pull him in, and the other resting on the small of his back. His fingernails dug into Cam's skin reflexively as Cam's hips involuntarily inclined towards his, and he felt Cam's shiver before he moved in to deepen the kiss in response, clutching at the hard muscles of Lorne's upper back.

_"Ev,_  
_You know, I think I'd like that. Bring some of that Athosian moonshine and we've got ourselves a date ;)_  
_Cam"_


End file.
